A World Without Recognition
by waddleon
Summary: An nearly dysfuncional fireteam is evacuating the City as the Cabal launch their ininial assault on The Traveler. How will Bradbury fare without The Traveler's gift?


_What You Should Know:_ Destiny _and_ Destiny 2 _are property of Activision and Bungie. This is a fanfiction, using the universe and some characters from the_ Destiny _franchise. If you do not know the story of_ Destiny _, I recommend heading over to Youtube and searching 'Byf story of destiny'. It is an hour long, but you will know everything you will ever need to know about the story._

 _This is my first major revision of the story. I will likely do more, but I AM committed to this story now. If you have any suggestions, questions, corrections, reviews, etc., I would appreciate any kind of feedback (especially the critical variety. Just not as bad as blackout [shudders thinking of Thrall])._

 _I've rattled on enough. Without further ado, here's_ A World Without Recognition.

 _(I might change the name again. I'm not very good at coming up with it. Help?)_

 _Pre-Forward:_

 _Functionality_

 _There are a few things that I will change from the gameplay because I don''t have to worry about balance and gameplay experience. I will list most of the functionality, weapon, ability, and exotic changes below:_

 _(Feel free to skip over this part. It'll just help me remember and clarify some things changed for the story.)_ _Rally and Towering Barricades -_ _They act more as a solid wall, even to Guardians. They can be walked though but it would feel like pushing against a tree the whole time you try to cross. Rally barricade will refil weapons as long as they are in contact with the barrier (no ducking repeatedly). They can also bu summoned with an elemental base (usually following or during super use), causing burns, shocks, or disorientation (Solar, Arc, and Void respectively)._ _Rifts -_ _It is essentially a temporary pool of light. Think similarly to the restorative light buffs that dropped during the most recent faction rally. It empowers the Guardians inside, making them steadier, more focused, helps with healing, etc._ _Orbs are not dropped, instead residual light is immediately transferred to nearby Guardians._ _Armamentarium -_ _There are two stored physical grenades on the chestplate. They can store the propertries of any ability grenade but have to be manually 'filled' by 'funneling' more light into them. The grenade shells can also act as normal frag or normal explosive grenades. They or the grenade shells are replaced from additional Glimmer storage in the armor._ _Actium War Rig -_ _Weapons have to be modified to have a physical connection vie ammo belt (i.e. very wide extension cord/maching gun belt feeder/aircraft gun reloader). It moves ammo directly from reserves as long as it is hooked up to the weapon. The attachment can be moved to attatch to any correctly modified weapon._ _Crest of Alpha Lupi -_ _Makes channeling light more efficient and faster (i.e. faster fireteam rez, better shield regen, faster ability regen, etc.)_ _Resurrection is done by funneling light from the nearby Guardians and/or Ghosts, meaning that they can only be performed when the darkness has little to no presence or the Guardians performing the rez have enough residual light stored._ _Titan Lift -_ _It uses a lot of compressed air. The intakes are what heat up and limit the flow of thrust to the fents on the back side of the chestplate. Armor like Lion Rampant improves intake and outtake flow. If the environment is hotter than the suit, it will negatively impact the thrust by lowering the amount the intake can cool down to when not in use. If the weather is colder, then it could be used more. Because the air is stored in the armor, if there were to be an EMP (for no particular reason) than it could be used for a short burst of about a second._ _Healing and Shields -_ _Shields recharge just like they od in the game, albeit slower. If the presence of Ligh is suppressed (i.e. darkness zones) then it will be slower and weaker overall. To heal physical injuries, the Ghost has to actively 'scan' the area, kind of like it's spraying new tissue on top of the injury. If the injurey sustained is too seriouse, (i.e. couldn't be fixed with a few stitches) then it might be quicker just to die and have the Ghost/Guardian rez you._


End file.
